Work In Progress
by Sunpies
Summary: Their relationship is the definition of a work in progress. Nar/Sas/Saku.
1. Fun and Games

_Fun and Games  
-Sunpies-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto et al._

----------------------

It hit the shelves in early October and Naruto had his nose pressed against the glass every single day until the total in his bank account (or, rather, his shoe box under the bed) finally equaled the slightly exhorbitant amount printed across the price tag. The newest gaming system was supposed to be every thing a gamer could want and, as if that wasn't enough, it was being released with several highly anticipated games.

Really, he had to have it.

He spent the first day after his purchase trying to figure out which wires went where and why the sound played but the picture didn't come on. On the second day (after Sakura read through the manual and switched around two of the cords) he started on the first game. It was one of those epic RPGs where the hero faces the end of the world and has to conquer all the forces of evil to save the love interest and return peace to the land.

It was totally awesome. And even though Sasuke and Sakura _said_ they didn't want to play, he knew they were watching the TV over his shoulder.

What he didn't see were the shared glances behind his back.

"He'll stop when he wins." Sasuke commented idly over breakfast on the eighth morning. Out in the living room Naruto was toggling the colorful little protagonist around the screen with one hand while shoveling food in his mouth with the other.

"Whenever _that_ is." Sakura huffed, pushing her scrambled eggs into a sad face on her plate. They stared back at her mournfully. "We've got to get him away from that stupid game."

Sasuke, who had returned to reading the paper, glanced back up at her. His expression told her exactly how annoying he thought this topic was. "He'll stop. Why does it matter to you?" He asked, his interest only a little piqued. "If anything the moron's been less idiotic since he started playing that thing." Sakura frowned at him incredulously. "Or at least less intrusive." Sasuke admitted; they'd both agreed early on that the game was a waste of time.

Sakura shrugged, "I just don't think it's healthy to be sitting in front of the TV all day long like that. He's going to go blind or something."

Sasuke took a bite of his eggs. "Look at it this way, if he goes blind he'll have to stop playing."

It took all her self control not to punch him.

-----

ATTEMPT #1:

It was a hassle, but after a long shift at the hospital she came home and made herself up. She even pulled out his favorite perfume and touched it at her wrists and her neck. Honest to the gods, it smelled like Akamaru's breath but Naruto seemed to really love it, so...

After changing into a nearly sheer teddy, Sakura made her way to the couch where Naruto was still stuck in front of the screen like some sort of parasite. An unbathed parasite.

Tucking away her disgust and walking as provacatively as she could, she slid down beside him, making sure all the right areas of her body pressed against his arm. "Hey Naruto." She said breathily into his ear.

"Heya Sakura. Done at the hospital already?" He pushed her away from himself with his arm as he leaned sideways into a sharp turn on screen.

It really was pretty interesting to watch, Sakura thought and immediately pushed the thought away. She needed to stay focused on the goal.

"Yeah, it was pretty slow so I figured I would come home and have some fun with you guys." This time there was no way even Naruto could miss her meaning as she nibbled the sensitive spot right beneath his ear.

She wanted to grin in victory as his character was thrown into a lake and taken quickly downstream. "Fuck!" He leapt to his feet and went to kneel closer to the television as if being closer would protect him in the game. Sakura glared at him from the floor where his sudden movement had landed her.

"Sorry Sakura, not now. But maybe next time. Okay?" She might have answered if she thought he would have heard her.

As she stomped back towards the bedroom, she saw Sasuke hovering in the doorway to the living room. A wicked smile turned the corners of his mouth upwards at her expense. "You should know not to stop him when he gets like this." He told her as seriously as he could while trying not to laugh.

Inhale... and exhale... Inhale... If she killed him she'd probably regret it later. Maybe.

"I'd wager he doesn't stop until he's completely finished."

"How much?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise and then grinned.

ATTEMPT #2:

Getting to him in that short period after missions and before he started playing was probably her safest bet. Although he nearly dragged her along behind him, he stopped when she grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's going on, Sakura? I was just going home to play... You wanna come?" He asked her hopefully. The game was designed to allow up to six players and he had asked them to join him every afternoon.

"I don't think so, Naruto. But hey! I was just heading over to Ichiraku's and thought maybe you'd like to come too." If ramen didn't do it, she was kind of out of ideas.

He pursed his lips and then looked back in the direction of their apartment. "No thanks. I really wanna get home."

"My treat?"

His resolve visibly struggled to withstand such a blow, but in the end it held. "Sorry Sakura." He pulled away from her and dashed toward home. "But hey!" He called over his shoulder. "Maybe you could pick something up for me when you go!"

Sakura stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk for nearly a minute before she headed in the direction of the sparring grounds. If she "happened" to find Sasuke there and "accidently" punched him in the head for being a smart-ass little... well... _if_ that happened, it was just a coincidence.

ATTEMPT #3:

If this didn't do it, she didn't know what would. Seriously! She'd always known that Naruto never gave up, it was his way of the ninja, but did that have to extend into every nook and cranny of his life? She sighed as she henged into Sasuke. She gave herself a thorough once over and decided she couldn't have looked anymore like her dark-haired teammate if she had actually been him. She smirked at her reflection and went to the living room.

She kicked the back of Naruto's legs causing both him and his character to fall. "What the hell was that for, asshole?" Naruto yelled without looking away from the screen.

"Get up, dead last. I'm heading out to the sparring grounds." She sounded so much like Sasuke it was unnerving. "Loser pays for dinner." Maybe she needed to spend time with other people.

"Fuck you, bastard. I'm not going anywhere or paying for anything. Go spar by yourself."

Hopelessness weighed down on her. This really was impossible.

With that she almost made to walk away when something in her steeled. Maybe it was the extra three inches of height, maybe it was wearing his clothes, or maybe it was hearing his voice from her mouth, but whatever it was, she suddenly found herself asking "what would Sasuke do?"

"Afraid to lose?"

Naruto leg kicked out at her and only a hasty jump saved her from falling in a quite un-Sasuke-like manner. "Whatever bastard. You're the one who's getting sloppy."

She stepped in front of the TV and moved toward the machine like she was going to turn it off. Naruto flicked cold blue eyes at her. "You turn that off and I swear, they'll hear you screaming in the Hokage's tower."

So that was it then, Sakura thought... but...

"Naruto, I love you with all my heart and want to be with you always."

The character on the screen stopped which corresponded perfectly with the way Naruto stiffened in his seat. At last, she'd finally got him.

After a long silence, so long that even Sakura began to feel awkward, Naruto said, "wow. That was really gay."

Epilogue:

Sakura dumped the pouch of money into Sasuke's outstretched hand. Yeah, she'd lost, but did he have to be such a dick about it?

"Hey Naruto, we're going for ramen. Sakura's treating. You coming?" He called around the corner. Within seconds a blonde head popped out.

"Yeah, sure." He rubbed his neck and groaned in relief as it cracked. "Man, that game is really great. You guys should try it."

Sakura stood slackjawed. "You finished?"

Naruto nodded. "I was actually finished a couple of days ago but I still needed to complete a couple of the side quests. You know, collect all the jewels, ride this fast through the obstacle course. What? Did you think I'd still be playing after I finished? No way." He continued on, oblivious to the fact that Sakura was once again moving to injure Sasuke. "Those games are fun, but only the first time through." He glanced back at his team and smiled. "So come on, let's go." With that he trotted forward, dragging Sasuke and Sakura in his wake.

"Man Sakura, you wouldn't believe what Sasuke said the other day."

------------------

_Fun and Games  
-Sunpies-_


	2. Evolution

_Evolution  
__-Sunpies-_

_I do not own Naruto et al._

--

Sometimes when Sasuke comes home the lights have already been shut off and Naruto and Sakura are already in bed. In her sleep, Sakura's papers have fallen out of her hands and onto Naruto's head, propped as it is on her lap.

On nights like these he slips his sandals back on and heads towards the training ground. He never expected them to wait for him –that would be ridiculous, something he is not. He thinks though, that maybe there never was a place for him there if he is so easy to move past.

-

Naruto still wakes up every now and again –last night it was at 1:34 in the morning, stupid bastard- with that familiar feeling. The bottom of his heart drops out and seems to fly out of his chest already hurtling ahead of him to catch Sasuke before he's too far out of reach. As he stares at the empty space on the bed next to them the familiar bubbling rush of anger, fear, prickling sweat, and more anger pulsate like a festering wound because _what the hell, Sasuke? What the hell?_

He climbs out of bed slowly and carefully. Sakura's not awake when he jumps out of the window or presses the door shut behind him and walks towards the training grounds.

-

Once in a while Sakura wakes up all alone with the window open or the front door ajar. On those nights she wonders if anything has changed at all.

--

_Evolution  
__-Sunpies-_


	3. Evolution II

_Evolution II  
-Sunpies-_

_I do not own Naruto et al._

--

Sometimes Sasuke comes home and the lights are off, the cramped apartment smells like cold dinner, and Naruto and Sakura are already asleep.

He's stopped telling himself that it's only because he's exhausted or that he doesn't care. These days he simply pulls off his clothes and pushes Naruto out of his spot against the wall (because like hell he's going to sleep with his back to a door).

-

Occasionally, not so often as any of them would like, but occasionally, Naruto refuses to fight with Sasuke. No, these days he's also content to fight with Sakura.

And once in a long while, no matter how hard he tries, he can't –not won't – seem to touch her.

-

On days like today Sakura is the one who doesn't come home. Most likely she can be found passed out in the hospital break room with a paper cup of nasty coffee sitting untouched near her hand. The beds are only feet away but she never intended on going to sleep.

On these days Sakura isn't sure who has changed more; her for working and training until she her body quits while they sleep, or them – Naruto _and_ Sasuke – for patiently waiting until she's four hours late then suddenly appearing to carry her home to their bed.

--

_Evolution II_

_-Sunpies-_


End file.
